The New Avatars
by MythologyCrazed15
Summary: After Aang it was Korra; after Korra there are two new Avatars that were born at the same time as twins. This has never happened before! One born with earthbending, and the other born with firebending. Their names are Matsua and Nakashima,and they'll both work together to bring peace to the world. And each will find a guy they fall in love with on the way. History repeats itself...
1. Submissions Closed!

The New Avatars

(Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters besides Nakashima and Matsua and the plot of the story. The other characters belong to all those authors who submitted their own characters.)

**Thank you so much for everyone submitting their characters! The submittions are closed now! Thanks to all who submitted, reviewed, followed, and favorited! Continue to read and enjoy! :D**

**~MythologyCrazed15**


	2. FINAL Characters

_**A/N: Hey, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate it! I finally have all of the spaces filled, and I am ready to start the story! Because the spaces were filled so quickly; I'll probably update the story in about a week or so. :D So keep checking in! Oh, and by the way, SHADOWGRL97 is also doing a Submit Your Own Character story for Legend of Korra; you really should check it out! **_

* * *

**Secondary and Third Characters:**

**Fire Nation:**

_Uri(Evil)(_ **Gender: Female**

**Age: 14**

**Hobbies: Reading, drawing animals, studing history.**

**What Nation Are They From: Fire Nation**

**Siblings: Lyon (baby sister)**

**Other Family Members: Firelord Kuvon (father) Princess Alexandra (Mother). **

**Bend Anything (if not, what weapon do they use): Fire**

**Pets: None. **

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: None. **

**Favorite Food: Fire Gummies. **

**Personality: Uri tends to be independent and sassy. She is a good strategist and has a bad habit of ignoring her guards and running off to do whatever she wants. She is quick tmepered like manyother Fire nation from the orignal series. **

**What Do They Wear: Formal is typical Fire Nation armor, very similar to what Azula wore. Informal in a long sleeved red shirt with gray wrist bands, gray pants that stop just below her knees and a dark red skirt, and a red tube top. **

**How Do They Look Like: Pale Fire nation skin tone. Small body curves that seem to run in her family that are slightly outlined with muscles. He black hair has bangs that cover one of her slanted gold eyes and has it pulled ponytail and held with her special crown. **

**Are They Royalty (if not do not answer): Yes, Princess of the Fire Nation **

**Ancestry: Firelord Sozin (Great-great-great-great grandfather), Firelord Azulon (Great-great-great grandfather), Firelord Ozi (great-great grandfather), Firelord Zuko (great Grandfather), Zuko's daughter (grandmother), Firelord Kuvon (father). **

**Any Other Information: Uri is terrified of Badgermoles.)**

_Riku Yukimura(Evil)_**(** **Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**What Nation are they from?: Fire Nation **

**Siblings: None**

**Other Family Members: Lived as an Orphan for his whole life and was raised by a kind old man who died when he turned 13. What he doesn't know is that he is the son of Korra and Mako.**

**Bend Anything: Fire and Ice plus he has 12 throwing knives he can throw or use to attack enemies. Although he prefers to use Ice a bit more.**

**Pets: A female Wolf named Luna who is incredibly loyal to him.**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: None**

**Favorite Food: Fried Vegetables & Fried Duck**

**Personality: Riku is very silent and is protective over friends and crushes. He is very kind to every person but he is never really seen talking with anyone. He just practices his bending in privacy. He also has a glint in his eyes that will show you what he may be feeling.**

**What do they wear: A short sleeved Red Shirt with a black Vest that only covers the sides of his upper body. He also wears long black pants, Leather boots and he has his hair messed up.**

**How do they look like: Riku has messy brown hair with small hints of dirty blonde, He has Electric blue eyes, he is 6' 4" ft tall, He is muscular with 4 pack abs, He has a scar under his right eye although is rarely seen smiling.**

**Ancestry: Many Previous Avatars (Being the son of Korra)**

**Any other information:**

**Romance: Maybe an OC**

**Favorite Weather: Snowy and Rainy)**

_Aaron(Good/Evil)_**(** **Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Hobbies: Reading, Firebending, Swords practice**

**What Nation Are They From: Fire Nation**

**Siblings: None**

**Other Family Members: Mother (Makayla, Deceased), Father (Tobias, Deceased)**

**Bend Anything (if not, what weapon do they use): Firebending, and his favorite weapons the twin swords**

**Pets: None**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: None**

**Favorite Food: any meat**

**Personality: He is a silent person and a lone wolf also strong. He is a great strategist and a mystery. Ever since he lost his parents he's been quiet.**

**What Do They Wear: He wears a dark red pants and shirt with a vest with a Fire Nation symbol, He also wears a wolf mask at night and has two swords on his back.**

**How Do They Look Like: a semi-long black hair, 6 foot 2. His skin is light colored like any other Fire Nation, and he has a scar on his back. He has a cold dark eyes.**

**Are They Royalty (if not do not answer):**

**Ancestry: Unknown**

**Any Other Information: He travels at night wearing a wolf mask to get any information about the person that killed his parents, He gets tired in the afternoon and eats less since he has no money to pay for food.**

**Aaron helps either the Avatars if they know who he is ( The man that killed his parents) and he's sort of a anti-hero kind of guy, he works for the bad guys to get paid and know anything about the guy (You know).**

**He's more of a "I work alone" kind of guy. He does travel by with his wolf mask at night but at daylight he's without his mask since everybody doesn't know who he is.**

**But later on if he meets the twin Avatars at night, He will fight one of them since he's more of a "one-on-one" person.**

**Also later on in daylight he could be friends with the Avatars since they don't realize there friends guy that fought him at night (since he wears that mask). If anyone figured out who he is, he's long gone leaving a note saying "I'm sorry".)**

_Shigure(Good)_**(** **Gender: Female**

**Age:15**

**Hobbies: Fire bending, stealing, training, fighting**

**What Nation Are They From: Fire**

**Siblings: None**

**Other Family Members: none**

**Bend Anything (if not, what weapon do they use): Fire**

**Pets: Hawk (named Zoe)**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Idk you can decide if she has boyfriend**

**Favorite Food: Anything meat**

**Personality: Pyromaniac, extremely short tempered, very like-able**

**Good or Evil:Good**

**What Do They Wear: Loose red shirt and ripped up black pants**

**How Do They Look Like: chin length black hair and grey eyes, tan, about average height for her age and skinny,**

**Ancestry: she doesn't know**

**Any Other Information: she lives on the streets but would rather live on the streets than in a huge house.)**

_Aoira(Evil)_**(** **Name: Aoira**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Hobbies: battling, torturing others, practicing her fire bending**

**What Nation Are They From: Fire nation**

**Siblings: has a twin brother, they ran away together but got separated.**

**Other Family Members: mom and dad, but ran away**

**Bend Anything (if not, what weapon do they use): Blue fire, and lightening**

**Pets: none**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: lol you'd have to find somebody as cold blooded as her to be her boyfriend, and if you can sure lol but I doubt it**

**Favorite Food: she has no opinion on food. She eats whatever she finds, or steals,**

**Personality: Cruel, cunning, smart, sly, doesnt care about anybodys feelings but her own**

**Good or Evil: VERY evil. **

**What Do They Wear: she wears red pants and and dark red shirt (kind of similar to what Azula or Mai wore, except not a dress like Mai and not all military like Azula.**

**How Do They Look Like: Dark black hair, that flows down to her waist, large amber eyes, pale skin, 5'6", and is normal weight**

**Are They Royalty (if not do not answer): cousin/niece of the fire nation royal family, and the search for her is in going, but the searchers have practically given up. Few people could probably recognise her, except for maybe the fire nation royal family themselves.**

**Ancestry: cousin of the fire prince/ss, niece of the fire lord, and daughter of the the brother/sister of the fire lord.**

**Any Other Information: Wants to destroy the avatar, as she believes the avatar has always held an unfair advantage over everybody, especially with now two of them. And she will do whatever it takes to capture the avatars. She doesn't want to work with others, but have others work for her. She easily manipulates others.)**

**Earth Kingdom**

_Opal Annabeth Smith(Good)_**(** **Gender: Female**

**Age: 16 and a half**

**Hobbies: She likes to sing and play the tsungi horn.**

**What Nation Are They From: Earth Kingdom, by the Jade Dragon**

**Siblings: Twin sister Onyx Annaliese and little brother who died at three**

**Other Family Members: Uncle Jak{adopted them} Deceased mum and dad.**

**Bend Anything (if not, what weapon do they use): OpalWater OnyxEarth they both are skilled with dao blades**

**Pets: a badger mole named Mipsie and two mice squirrels, Yuben and Sohee **

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: none**

**Favorite Food: Stewed sea prunes and fire flakes**

**Personality: They're like a mix of Ikki and Jinora**

**What Do They Wear: They wear what Toph and Katara wore in the episode where they got makeovers. Except Opal has hers in blue.**

**How Do They Look Like: Opal has green blue eyes and Onyx has golden eyes {Like Zuko}. Opal has black hair with blue streaks and Onyx has white hair with green streaks. They both are 5'11'' and skinny.**

**Are They Royalty (if not do not answer):They're adopted daughters of Prince Jak.**

**Ancestry: They have ancestors from Jinora{great grandmother} and Bolin{great grandfather}**

**Any Other Information:They're both very sarcastic and enjoy poking other people with an airbending staff [like Sokka did when Zuko announced he 'lost his stuff'.)**

_Daiyu Ling Cheng(Good)_**(** **Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Nationality: Earth kingdom, Kyoshi Island**

**Hair color: black**

**Eye color: green/brown**

**Facial Features/Markings/Tattoos/ECT: sharp chin and nose, slanted eyes, tatoo of a golden fan on her upper left arm **

**Appearance and Clothing: she is tall muscular yet lean with her hair up to her chin she is about 100 pounds she wears her kyoshi warrior garb or a plain green earth kingdom tunic with a brown sash and brown pants with leather boots**

**Fighting-style: she use those fan thingies and is good at hand to hand combat **

**Profession: kyoshi warrior **

**Occupation: sings at bars to earn money and a place to board (she knows how to keep the guys in line so they don't hurt her) traveler also does Martial Arts is her hobby she may do a fight for money if desperate but she is honorable **

**Strengths: fighting with her fan,singing,gymnastics/running,Martial Arts **

**Weaknesses: swimming,sword fighting,killing people no matter how bad**

**Animal Guide (If he or she has one): fox antelope named Kimi heres a picture**

**tv/every-insane-animal-from-avatar-the-last-airbender-fox-antelope**

**Personality: she is a strong and willful girl who is tough on the outside but has a soft a caring heart she is noble and loyal plus she can be really funny and sarcastic she is self sacrificing and is like the fun older sister who everyone likes she can be a bit wild and stubborn she is definetly a fighter you have to prove you can be trusted before she likes you **

**Sexual Preference (Straight, Gay, Bi, ECT. Either way, all kinds of love matter) Straight but doesn't hate people who are bi or gay**

**Bio: she was born on kyoshi island and has spent most of her life there training in the ways of a warrior to protect innocents (because her drunken father abuses her and her mother died in child birth her father hates her because of that so she feels the need to protect everyone especially kids) until she 14 and could take care of herself so she ran away though she left some friends behind she never regrets her actions but sometimes she has nightmares about her father and is hurting a little but she hides it she has been traveling the different nations and that's it **

**Family: her father: Niu Cheng her mother: Juan Cheng)**

_Li Ming Jun(Good)_**(** **Name: Li Ming Jun**

**Gender:Female**

**Age:16**

**Hobbies:playing the violin,singing,practicing earthbending with her little brother**

**Nation:Earth nation **

**Siblings:Little brother, who is 7 years old. His name is Quon. He is an earthbender like his sister.**

**Other family members:(mother)-Mailie, she is a non bender, (father)-Cheng Shen**

**Bending: Earthbending**

**Pets:None**

**Boyfriend:Your choice**

**Favorite Food:Noodles**

**Personality:She is sweet, and kind, but she is a very strong Earthbender. She has been bending since she was 3 years old. She is also very intelligent.**

**Good or Evil:Good**

**What do they wear: Regular Earth nation dresses (Im not exactly sure what that looks like) She wears green flats.**

**How do they look like:She has black hair that reaches her shoulders. her hair is wavy. Her eyes are emerald green. She has tan skin.**

**Other info: Her family is middle class. She learned Earthbending by her father. She does have a dark side at times when her family is threatened or endangered.)**

_Naoki Fujiwara(Evil)_**(** **Gender: female**

**Age: 16 **

**Hobbies: bending, spying, causing trouble**

**What Nation Are They From: Earth Kingdom**

**Siblings: Takai Fujiwara (brother)**

**Other Family Members: none**

**Bend Anything (if not, what weapon do they use): water, but she's particularly fond of blood bending**

**Pets: armadillo wolf named Nami**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: none**

**Favorite Food: sea prunes**

**Personality: Naoki is cunning, sassy and sly, loving to stir up trouble. In many ways, she resembles Azula. She is eager to please Aoira, her leader.**

**Good or Evil: Evil**

**What Do They Wear: She wears a blood red tank top, gold arm bands and dark brown pants. **

**How Do They Look Like: She has pale skin and brown eyes. Her hair falls a bit before her shoulders and has one small braid on the side. **

**Are They Royalty (if not do not answer):**

**Ancestry: their parents were killed when they were young, so they now live with each other, following Aoira**

**Any Other Information: Following Aoira, she hates the Avatars and loves to cause them trouble. She particularly hates Nakashima.)**

_Takai Fujiwara(Evil)_**(** **Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Hobbies: flirting with girls, causing trouble, bending,**

**What Nation Are They From: Earth Kingdom**

**Siblings: Naoki Fujiwara (sister)**

**Other Family Members: none**

**Bend Anything (if not, what weapon do they use): Earth Bending, but he's particularly fond of Metal Bending**

**Pets: an armadillo lion named Hatchi**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: none**

**Favorite Food: flaming fire flakes**

**Personality: Takai is mischievous, sneaky, whiny and very flirty. He loves to tease his sister and is always looking to stir up trouble. He too looks up to Aoira.**

**Good or Evil: Evil**

**What Do They Wear: He has a grey tank top and dark pants**

**How Do They Look Like: Takai has pale skin and brown eyes. He has black hair that is short and often messy. **

**Are They Royalty (if not do not answer):**

**Ancestry: same as Naoki**

**Any Other Information: same as Naoki, except he likes to flirt with Nakashima (and all the other girls) and dislikes Matsua.)**

**Air Temples**

_Wey Jing(Evil)_ _Gender: male_

**Age: 17**

**Hobbies: airbending, playing with wild animals, reading,and meditating**

**What Nation Are They From: air nomads**

**Siblings:none but one on the way**

**Other Family Members: grandma ikki**

**Bend Anything (if not, what weapon do they use): airbender favorite weapon his staff**

**Pets: flying sky bison and flying lemier**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: none**

**Favorite Food: lechi nuts**

**Personality:like aang and sokka( always hungry)**

**What Do They Wear: what aang wears in the promise**

**How Do They Look Like: like a young tenzin, no beard but some stubble**

**Are They Royalty (if not do not answer):**

**Ancestry: disendent from aang and katara **

**Any Other Information: hopeless romantic**

_Hamano Shogo(Evil)_**(** **Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Hobbies: skateboarding, practice his bending, playing video games, and just playing outside.**

**What Nation Are They From: Air Temples**

**Siblings: One sister and one step-sister**

**Other Family Members: Mother(dead), Father: Hamano Shogo Sr, step-mother: Kimiko Shogo.**

**Bend Anything (if not, what weapon do they use): Air.**

**Pets: kangaroo rabbit**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: none.**

**Favorite Food: Fried duck.**

**Personality: Very calm and doesn't really care what people do. Can be very funny, but can be mean when he needs to be.**

**What Do They Wear: Air nomads regular outfit.**

**How Do They Look Like: bald, tan skin, brown eyes, and very tall.**

**Are They Royalty (if not do not answer):**

**Ancestry: no one knows.**

**Any Other Information: no, not really.)**

_Sora Kimura(Good)_**(** **Gender: female**

**Age: 15 (whatever the age of the avatars is)**

**Hobbies: training, bending, sketching, playing the flute, hanging out with Matsua**

**What Nation Are They From: Air Temple **

**Siblings: none**

**Other Family Members: She's the daughter of Jinora and Katsuro, the senior monk on the Council of Elders for the Southern Air Temple. Her parents are very kind, but her father has high expectations of her air bending, which is one of the reasons why she trains so hard.**

**Bend Anything (if not, what weapon do they use): Air bending (almost a master)**

**Pets: a male flying bison named Shoji**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Matsua (eventually. pretty please!)**

**Favorite Food: peaches**

**Personality: Sora is calm and tranquil, though not as hyper and energetic as many other airbenders. She is very serious with her training and practices whenever she can. She can even come off as a little shy at first, but she's very kind and loyal, always willing to put others well before herself. Although, she can be rather stubborn and can overwork herself. She gets along very well with Matsua and it's because of him that she's become more funloving and adventurous!**

**Good or Evil: Good**

**What Do They Wear: She wears an outfit similar to Katara's original water tribe outfit (with the short sleeves) except with the yellow and orange airbending colors.**

**How Do They Look Like: Sora has the traditional gray eyes, along with fair skin (a little pale). She also has dark brown hair that falls down to her midback. She likes to wear it in a side braid a lot and occasionally in a pony tail.**

**Are They Royalty (if not do not answer): Well, she's the daughter of the head monk, but I don't know if that's considered royalty**

**Ancestry: daughter of Jinora, daughter of Katsuro (head monk), granddaughter of tenzin and great granddaughter of Aang,**

**Any Other Information: She's very fluid in her airbending and is very good at stealth.)**

_Lin Dai Hwong(Evil)_**(** **Name:Lin Dai Hwong**

**Age:22**

**Gender: Female**

**Which Element Do They Bend:Airbender**

**Ancestry: She has ties to the Avatars Aang and Korra, as well as Kyoshi.**

**Personality: Sarcastic, moody, kind of the female version of Zuzu.**

**What Do They Wear: What Ty Lee wore as a Kyoshi warrior except there's no armor.**

**How Do They Look Like: Light brown Hair, light brown eyes, and pale skin. She wears her hair like Ty Lee's but with Katara's hair loopies. She's 5'10''. She wears black nail polish with skulls on them. She wears the Kyoshi face paint.**

**Pets: A fireferret named Toko, a flying lemur named Sukka, a wolfbat named Tahnorra, a Skybison named Rokka, and a Sirshu {SP?} named Nyla.**

**Family: Her Greatgrandmother is Ty Lee. Her Greatgrandfather is a descendant of Avatar Kyoshi. Her Grandmother is Kya, daughter of Aang and Katara, her Grandfather is Ty Lee's son. Her Father is a chi blocker like his grandmother and her mother is an airbender.**

**Any Other Information: She is friends with Opal.)**

_Rinzen(Good)_**(** **Age: 40**

**Gender: Male**

**Which Element Do They Bend: Air**

**Ancestry: Mother was Jinora, etc.**

**Personality: Funny an pretty crazy, intelligent like Bumi, as in mad genius. Has the tendency to talk to himself. And peaceful like Aang, but when pushed hard enough he will bite.**

**What Do They Wear: Same robes as Tenzin, his medallion? Make it whatever style you want.**

**How Do They Look Like: Looks like Bumi, Aang's son, his greatuncle.**

**Pets: Airbison named Ikki after his favorite Auntie**

**Family: The Airbenders!**

**Any Other Information: He has mastered the ultimate bending technique, the Spirit State. It is when he makes a pact with the spirits (The ones specific to Air specifically, that many eyed Air-bison statue in the Northern Air-temple for example and many other Air spirits that we don't know about. Possibly the dead Air-nomads too.). Like the Avatar state, the spirits let their power and wisdom flow through him, making him the most powerful Air-bender in existence, while in the state, more powerful than the Avatar. But unlike the Avatar state if he is killed in the spirit state, then his spirit becomes one with the spirits that he made a pact with and he would no longer exist. And can teach the technique to the Avatars, thus making them more powerful(If they are spiritual, unlike Korra). The spirit state can be done with other elements and their respective spirits (Fire with the Dragons, etc.), but it hasn't been done yet, as he is the first spiritual prodigy since Aang.)**

**Water Tribe**

_Malika Neal(Good)_**(** **Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Tribe: Northern Water**

**Element: Water**

**Pet: Peckinese named Abbie**

**Personality: Smart, Classy, Shy, not afraid to say it like it is**

**Looks: Black curly collar bone legnth hair and gray eyes, tanned skin**

**Family: Daughter of Hera and Hsu, 2 most powerful waterbenders ever**

**Boyfriend: Mako and Korras son eiether Harou or Ryu is fine.)**

_Taisho Peng(Good)_**(** **Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Hobbies: Swimming, playing around, struttin' his stuff!**

**What Nation Are They From: Northern Water Tribe**

**Siblings: One brother (younger) and one sister (older)**

**Other Family Members: Mother and father**

**Bend Anything (if not, what weapon do they use): Water, Ice, and Steam Bending. Can create Ice Constructs (Like an Ice hammer, Ice Sword, Ice Shield, Ice Needles, etc.)**

**Pets: A playful Sea Otter named Otty**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: None**

**Favorite Food: Shrimp**

**Personality: Goofy, playful, and loves to mess around. A bit of a clutz, a flirt, and always forgets the task at hand! XD**

**What Do They Wear: A blue vest with brown boots; similar to Sokka**

**How Do They Look Like: Brown, messy hair. Brown tanned skin like most Water Tribesmen. Brown eyes.**

**Are They Royalty (if not do not answer):**

**Ancestry: Related to Pakku, the Northern Water Tribe Water Master**

**Any Other Information: He gets nervous around girls he really likes, but isn't nervous around girls he loves to fool around with...but strikes out with XD.)**

_Alistair(Good)_**(** **Gender: Male**

**Age: 21**

**Hobbies: Correcting others on grammer mistakes, proving people wrong, and throwing wild parties.**

**Nation: Northern Water Tribe**

**Siblings: Twin sister, (Alice) (Orphans)**

**Bend Anything: Water**

**Personality: Highly Intelligent and he knows it. Also likes taunting people. Sassy. Very, very sassy.**

**Good guy.**

**On the battlefield and most other cases he wears a mask that covers his mouth and nose. Other than that he wears an old, torn up, blue jacket from his father and pants that go down to his ankles.**

**Brown hair, blue eyes, normal water tribe skin shade, like Katara's.)**

_Ashley Neal(Good)_**(** **Age: 14**

**Hair: Dark Brown; Straight**

**Class: Witch (Depending on story!)**

**Signature Style: Pink shirt, skirt, and sneakers**

**Weapon of Choice: Bow and Arrow**

**Family: Malika Neal; Sister.)**

_Akane Taiga(Evil)_**(** **Age: 28**

**Gender: Female**

**Which Element Do They Bend: Fire**

**Ancestry: Grandfather on her father's side was a United Army soldier from the Fire Nation, but not actually a fire bender. All other grandparents and parents are Earth Kingdom, though only her mom was an earth bender.**

**Personality: Loud, brash, impatient, irresponsible, quick to anger and quick to fight. Kind of lazy. Bit of a pervert, prone to getting drunk and eating too much. Is capable of being calm and focused, but she usually has to stop and take a moment to relax and be still; she is naturally rather wild, and a bit out of control.**

**What do they wear: While that depends on where she is and what she's doing, or course, she can usually be found in long, dark green pants that hang low on her hips. They're baggy and poofy, not tight at all. Her black, short sleeve t-shirt, though, is, and leaves ber belly exposed. Has a red jacket with a roaring tiger-fox image on the back. Wears work boots and fingerless black gloves. If she knows she'll be exercising or fighting, though, the boots and gloves are trades for hand and foot wraps, and the pants for shorts.**

**What do they look like: Akane is huge, standing about 6 foot 7, maybe 6 foot 8. Her skin is very light colored like many of Fire Nation descent (though most of her family has the darker, Earth Kingdom bronze going on) her eyes are an emerald green and, a rarity, her hair is a deep, crimson red. Its usually a mess, and between chin and shoulder length. On top of being tall, she is cut, with a full six pack, muscular arms, strong back, and long and powerful legs. She has unusually broad shoulders for a woman but also wide hips, making her look paradoxically manly and feminine at the same time, like some kind of fire bending She-Hulk. She has a pair of horizontal scars on each cheek that resemble tiger stripes, and uh... fills her shirts... a little TOO well. XD**

**Pets: None**

**Family: Shinjiro (Father), Ku Fei (Mother), Puru (Older Sister)**

**Any Other Information: Akane has boatloads of power, both in her bending and in sheer physical strength, but if she doesn't remember to stop, breathe, and focus, she tends to rage out of control in any given confrontation. Not unlike fire, if you think about it. So, in a way, she accidentally teaches the dangers of not controlling yourself or your bending like all the time. Despite her power and her skill (when serene with her meditative calm or whatever) she was NOT a prodigy, and didn't get a handle on her bending until she was 18. She has had almost no formal fire bending training at all, and started out trying to copy her mom and sister's earth bending (which may be why it packs so much punch). She learned self control from a teacher of martial arts, but NOT bending, and spent the next ten years applies the principles of one to the other. The result is a self-made style of fire bending and martial arts, with elements resembling earth bending and muay thai. She has been a member of both a street gang and a pro bending team (both called the Tiger-Foxes) and used to be called "The Red Tigress." With her public drunkeness and tendency toward violent and destructive behavior, she is intimately familiar with the insides of prison cells and various law enforcement officers and agencies.)**

**Mystery Nation**

_Zale Shadoux(Evil)_**(** **Gender:Male**

**Age: 15**

**Hobbies: Usually just focusses at the task/ target at hand or he climbs random objects for entertainment**

**What Nation Are They From: Mystery**

**Siblings: Repressed memory, He dosnt remember but he dosnt want to. **

**Other Family Members:**

**Bend Anything (if not, what weapon do they use): he is a trained assasin, Bow and arrows, also Knives.**

**Pets: A farret named Shylo**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: No**

**Favorite Food: any meat**

**Personality:Silent unless forced, Serious, shy, has a slight temper, **

**What Do They Wear:simple black pants and jacket, a white undershirt**

**How Do They Look Like: messy black hair, purple eyes, has a scar across his nech which he covers with his jacket, has a small tattoo on his wrist of the letters S.A, usually has a emotionless expression.**

**Are They Royalty (if not do not answer):**

**Ancestry:not known**

**Any Other Information:Tramatized into lossing his memories, became a assasin for money, hates people disrespecting women, partially mute unless lives depend on his speaking.)**

_Aedan Cousland(Evil)_**( Age: 17**

**Hair: Orange; Spikey up in front & smooth in the back**

**Eyes: Green**

**Class: Warrior**

**Signature Style: Armor**

**Weapon of Choice: Two Swords ( He hates being defended)**

* * *

**Masters**

_**A/N: Okay, so for the masters I've been getting a lot for the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdosrbgvwm, so I've decided to do it as "First Come, First Serve." I'm sorry if I don't use your character! Maybe you can change them into a secondary or third character or a guard or an army character, and I could still use them. :D So if you still want a character here, please submit another one if you don't see your character's name! Thank you so much!**_

**Firebending Master: **_Katen Argasen_**(Age: 19**

**Gender: female**

**Which Element Do They Bend: fire, but hers is green**

**Ancestry: She was a peasent for most of her life, and all of her ancestors were, as well**

**Personality: She is quiet, but strong. She has her temper in check, something that took years of training. She is humble about her powers, and is loyal to her friends.**

**What Do They Wear: She wears the outfit that Katara wore through most of book 3**

**How Do They Look Like: She has light brown hair that is curly and goes down to mid back. She is 5'2, with prominent muscles. She is heavily tanned. She has bright green eyes eyes**

**Pets: Dragon (if you let her) named Pato that likes doing mischievous stuff.**

**Family: none, both of her parents are dead and she has no siblings**

**Any Other Information: open to romance, if you are doing that...)**

**Earthbending Master: **_Tamako_**(Age: 47**

**Gender: Female**

**Which Element Do They Bend: Earth**

**Ancestry: Earth Nation, From a small mining village**

**Personality: Due to a life of loss and responsibility, she is more than a little grumpy, and she is very strict and a bit over protective. But because she is recovering, a bit of her old flamboyant personality shines through. She does not let any emotions deemed weak show on the surface until she can deal with them alone. Rarely, VERY rarely, her maternal side may show itself. During a fight, she traps her opponents in caves and pitfalls of her own creation and depending on who it is, she very well may leave them there. **

**What Do They Wear: A sensible green blouse with a high neck, loose brown pants, and comfortable sandals. On special occasions she wears a brown hanbok with green earth kingdom symbols.**

**How Do They Look Like: She has a square face, pointed eyebrows, and green eyes. She hardly ever wears makeup. Because she is just declining into middle age, her face has few wrinkles besides a few laugh lines. Her brown hair is kept in a severe bun at all times.**

**Pets: Only some cattle used to pull mine-carts**

**Family: Gan, husband (deceased), Huan, son (deceased), Kazue, daughter**

**Any Other Information:**

**Her husband and son were lost twenty years before from a sudden illness that struck their village. Her daughter barely survived from it and even now she is physically weak and unable to leave bed (doctors say she will not last out the next winter). Despite this, she wants her mother to move on already. Tamako is in charge of the town's mining operation and has been since a young age, resulting in higher than average earth bending.)**

**Waterbending Master: **_Visola_**(Name: Visola **

**Age: 23**

**Gender: Female**

**Which element do they bend: Water**

**Ancestry: Unkown**

**What do they wear: Water tribe uniforms**

**How do they look like: Black hair in a side braid, with side bangs. She is regular height and has a decent figure. **

**Pets:Buffalo Yak. This is what it looks like if you hit the link: tv/every-insane-animal-from-avatar-the-last-airbender-buffalo-yak or paste it. **

**Family: Mother but no Father. **

**Any other information: She doesn't know any of her past lives because they were all killed by the fire nation. All she has is her mother and she is depressed. She doesn't talk to her anymore, but she wish she would. She used to live in the Southern Water Tribe but then left to go to the Northern Water Tribe. They were skeptical about taking her in as a master, because they were sexist. So she battled one of the masters and they were impressed. They couldn't let her leave with so much power and now she lives there.)**

**Airbending Master: **_Fern_**(Age: 57**

**Gender: female**

**Which Element Do They Bend: air**

**Ancestry: the daughter of Rohan, granddaughter of tenzin And great granddaughter of aang and katara **

**Personality: strong spirited and peaceful kind natured**

**What Do They Wear:traditional arinomad garments**

**How Do They Look Like: tall and thin, milky white skin, light grey eyes and black hair with hints of grey**

**Pets: sky bison oppan **

**Family: never married dedicated her life to take care of air temple island. Has **

**Any Other Information: none.)**

* * *

**Army Characters:**

_Tosa(Lieutenant)(Fire Nation)_**(** **Age: 17**

**Gender: female**

**Rank: lieutenant**

**Personality: serious when working, lighthearted when with friends. loves to laugh and make others laugh, even if it includes humiliating herself and/or others.**

**How Do They Look Like: short choppy/messy black hair. Pale skin(toph's color) clear blue eyes. 5ft 3in (height)**

**What Do They Wear: army uniform. When not dressed in uniform she wears knew length black boots, and black pants tucked into the boots (like general iroh II). A maroon top (looks like the top zuko and katara wore in The Southern Raiders) and a golden sash around her waist.**

**Family: mother (Kiza), father (Koren), older brother (Rizu)**

**Bend Anything: fire**

**What Nation Are They From: fire nation**

**Any Other Information: her mother, father, and brother are all generals. So she wants to be one too. Very loyal to her crew. And when sent on assignments she needs specific instructions (she has trouble 'winging it').)**

_Andre(Colonel)(Fire Nation)_**(** **Age: 23**

**Gender: Male**

**Rank: Colonel**

**Personality: Dark**

**How Do They Look Like: Tall, around 6'3" or 6'4", dark hair, A growing beard which at this point is just stubble, Toned but not super muscular.**

**What Do They Wear: High End Military Armor**

**Family: Two Parents both Deceased**

**Bend Anything: Fire**

**What Nation Are They From: The Fire Nation**

**Any Other Information: Nope.)**

_Kiba(General)(Earth Kingdom)_**(** **Age: 34**

**Gender: Male**

**Rank: General**

**Personality: A Rather Humerous Hero With A Golden Heart When It Comes To The Right Thing... Is A Little Bit Of A Clutz... A Skilled Fighter He Is... He Is Not A General Without Reason Lol!**

**How Do They Look Like: Black Hair With Blond And White Streaks... Green Animal-Like Eyes With Sharp Canine Teeth...**

**What Do They Wear: Wolf-Like Earth Nation Armor... (Sorry! Not Good At Clothes!)**

**Family: Jin And Ling (Twin Children) Ino (Wife)**

**Bend Anything: Is Extremely Good At Earth-Bending And Can Create Earth-Animals...**

**What Nation Are They From: Earth Nation**

**Any Other Information: Could Ya Make Him A 4th Wall Breaker?)**

_Kaede Wong(Captain)(Earth Kingdom)_**(** **Age: 25**

**Gender: Female**

**Rank: Captain**

**Personality: Captain Wong is generally rather friendly and warm, striking up amiable chats even when fighting people (they usually assume she's mocking them, though) Her demeanor is calm and laid back, doing what she can or needs to but never fretting of wringing her hands with unnecessary worry. Takes all but the biggest, most unexpected news in stride. Has a habit of calling people little brother or sister, even if they're bigger or older than her. Only seems to use people's actual names to identify them or get their attention. Has an easy smile smile virtually all the time. She freely admits when she's lost, and provides advice when she's won (though, again, some people assume she's being all smuggety smug) While not exactly a glorious strategist, she does have an uncanny knack for spotting the things people overlook in their planning. The little, obvious things taken for granted that others usually don't think about.**

**How Do They Look Like: Kaede is 6 foot 1, a touch on the tall side, with fair skin and dark, reddish brown hair. The styling of her hair somewhat resembles how Suki wore hers, but with a long tail in the back, reaching down to about her waist, as though the rest of her hair was cut but that particular bit was allowed to grow long. Her eyes are a rather startlingly vibrant shade of green, but rarely seen as her expression often sports that squinty look, as though her eyes were closed yet she sees you anyway. People are often caught off guard when she opens one or both suddenly and locks gazes with them. Her body is lean and strong, but flexible, like a professional gymnast or acrobat. Her legs are long and she's larger in the chest than most.**

**What Do They Wear: Besides the official uniforms of her rank and unit, Kaede often wears loose, casual clothing. Long pants, t-shirts, usually gray or some other plain color. A jacket or coat if necessary. Her motto when it comes to her wardrobe seems to be "simplify;" she really doesn't indulge in frills and is largely ignorant of fashions trends. Never accessorises.**

**Family: Her father is an admiral still serving in the United Forces Navy. Her mother owns a clothing store. She has no brothers or sisters.**

**Bend Anything: Earth, can metal bend**

**What Nation Are They From: Earth Kingdom, born on Kyoshi island.**

**Any Other Information: While she holds the rank of Captain, very few are aware of what Kaede actually does or what unit she's assigned to. That's because she is a "Whisper," a special forces agent intended for covert operations. The messy, backroom dirty stuff that needs to be done for government to function and maintain order, but that nobody wants to admit happens because it makes them looks bad. Whispers can work alone or in groups no larger than five, and in groups she tends to be the ranking officer in charge. Espionage, sabotage, gathering information, spreading false information, secretly protecting important people and even assassinations. All are specially trained to be swift, sneaky, quiet, etc, and bender Whispers are "reeducated" to use their bending discreetly so as not to be caught, like earthbending quietly or bending fire dimly. After all, ideally they should accomplish their missions without anyone even knowing they were there.)**

_Dale(Warrant Officer)(Earth Kingdom)_**(** **Age: 27**

**Gender: Male**

**Rank: Member of a group of elite assassins. But he's also a Warrant Officer.**

**Personality: Slightly insane, and always has a poison dart up his sleeve. (Example: escaped from boiling rock by hiding a dagger in his mouth.**

**How Do They Look Like: Black hair like Zuko's, and pale skin, also like Zuko's. One eye's green, while the other's blue.**

**What Do They Wear: A black cloak with a dragon tooth on the back.**

**Family: None. He was abandoned at birth.**

**Bend Anything: He doesn't bend and never wanted to.**

**What Nation Are They From: He was born in the earth nation but now is holds a grudge against the avatar and joined the fire nation army.**

**Any Other Information:.)**

* * *

**Guards:**

**Nakashima:**

_Wu-Fei Pai-Long(Nakashima)(Earth Kingdom/Foggy Swamp)_**(** **Gender: Male**

**Age: 2-3 years older than the twin Avatars. However old they are.**

**What Nation Are They From: Born within the Earth Kingdom, but from the Foggy Swamp, which is technically a water tribe, I think.**

**Bend Anything: Waterbender, technically a swamp bender who is practiced at plant bendng as a result. Rarely ever bends if he can help it, though.**

**Who Do They Protect (Nakashima or Matsua or both): Both, I guess. Or whichever doesn't have their own guard if they slit up for whatever reason.**

**Weapons: Fei actually uses many of the methods once employed by the anti-bending Equalists. These include electric gauntlets and bola. He also wields a pair of metal rods similar tot hose used by the Equalist lieutentant, but his are longer and he has no bettery pack on his back. (he lets the current from the gauntlets just run through the metal.) Many are upgraded from what they once were back in Avatar Korra's time, sleeker, more efficient and generating a greater charge. Fei's uses high powered gas guns to launch thick grapping cable and hooks without metal bending, and he can charge these with the gauntlets' electricity as well, effectively making lightning whips. Some chi blocking skill, but he is no master of the art.**

**Personality: Fei is focused and committed to his job. Everything else comes second. He means well and isn't cruel, but he's a little too blunt and practical, so he's a little socially awkward. The guy who's TOO honest, with his opinions, y'know, sometimes to the point of unintentionally offending. He's patient with important things, but has no patience for things he thinks are silly or pointless. He has a healthy interest in the ladies, but tries to be respectful and chivalrous as well. (Though that tends to clash with his painful honesty, and he tends to stick his foot in his mouth as a result) He's ashamed of his family and his heritage, and tries to avoid talking about them.**

**What Do They Wear: Tends to wear a full body suit of darker color that ends at about his neck, designed for function more than fashion. The material is thick but light, so he can move freely. A variety of pockets and pouches for his little tools of the trade can be found on it. An optional, head covering hood/mask is also available, more for protecting his eyes and mouth from sand, dust, smoke, gas etc than for hiding his face.**

**How Do They Look Like: His skin is a light bronze color, and his hair is deep black. His left eye is brown, but his right is milky and gray. His hair reaches his shoulder blades, and he keeps it tied back. He is lean but fit, and has a lot of small, faded cuts scratches and scars everwhere.**

**Any Other Information: Fei is actually blind in his right eye, a result of a nasty head wound early in training. His vision in his left eye, though, is crazy good. He can actually see BETTER than other people out of it, clear images at long distances, noticing subtle movements or small differences. He was brought up specifcally to act as a bodyguard for the new Avatar, taught and trained since he was physically able for this purpose.**

**Normally that would be a bit of a tricky question, since I have no idea who or what the bad guys in this tory are or what they're doing. But for Wu-Fei, it doesn't matter. He has been brought up on the notion that his purpose, his reason to be, is to protect and assist the Avatar in any way he can, and he sticks to that belief. So definitely a "Good" on that one.**

**Actually now that I'm here I also wanted to explain why his age is dependant on the twins'. In my head, he is supposed to be born only a year or two before the last Avatar (I'm assuming this is Korra) dies. Since I imagine she'd be all old and weakening by this point, people would notice that their Avatar wasn't going to last much longer, and then a new one would be born. Fei's parents, probably grateful to her for something or other, felt compelled to do something for the Avatar in return, which is why they brought their child up specifically to serve the next incarnation of the cycle.)**

_Ishimaru Kazuma(Nakashima)(Fire Nation)_**(Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**What Nation Are They From: Fire Nation**

**Bend Anything: Fire**

**Who Do They Protect (Nakashima or Matsua or both): Nakashima**

**Weapons: His firebending and a sword that he made himself, like the one that Sokka had made himself with a meteor.**

**Personality: He is very calm normally but can also be very funny. He likes to eat a lot (just like Sokka) and is always hungry. He's always been jealous of everyone else because he's always left in the shadow and doesn't get much fame out of being a guard like everyone else. But he is a very loving, caring person to his family and to the people he knows.**

**What Do They Wear: The Fire Nation uniform.**

**How Do They Look Like: Has red hair, blue eyes, about 5, 10" tall, and is very muscular.**

**Any Other Information: Nope.**

_Matsumoto __Shigure(Nakashima)(Air Temples)_**(Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**What Nation Are They From: Southern Air Temples**

**Bend Anything: Air**

**Who Do They Protect (Nakashima or Matsua or both): Nakashima**

**Weapons: His airbending.**

**Personality: Can be very stubborn when someone proves him wrong, but is a very nice person when he isn't in a bad mood.**

**What Do They Wear: The Air Nomads uniform.**

**How Do They Look Like: Black hair, green eyes, tall 6, 5", and very skinny.**

**Any Other Information: No.**

_Shimizu Gazumaku(Nakashima)(Water Tribe)_**(Gender: Male**

**Age: 20**

**What Nation Are They From: Southern Water Tribe**

**Bend Anything: Water**

**Who Do They Protect (Nakashima or Matsua or both): Nakashima**

**Weapons: Waterbending.**

**Personality: Can get very scared when he is put in danger or under a lot of pressure.**

**What Do They Wear: The waterbending getup that Sokka wears in the episodes.**

**How Do They Look Like: Blond hair, blue eyes, tall, and muscular.**

**Any Other Information:**

**Matsua:**

_Rapho Gabriël(Matsua)(Fire Nation)_**(** **Name: Rapho Gabriël**

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 21**

**What Nation Are They From: Fire nation **

**Bend Anything: Firebender**

**Who Do They Protect (Nakashima or Matsua or both): Mostly Matsua and sometimes both**

**Weapons: He always fights with his firebending ofcourse but he also uses his hands a lot, he is a descendant of Ty Lee and well her powers and fighting/chi-blocking skills are secretly trained to everyone in the family so he is pretty good in that as well and uses it sometimes but not when regular sparring or training but only for defending. **

**Personality: Rapho is a good boy, he has been training almost his whole live and he really has the mind of firebender, he confronts problems and isn't a quitter at all. He values hounour and loyalty really high and he has great respect for those with authority (unless they don't deserve it). He has been raised pretty strict and believes that good things only come from hard work and so he trained and worked a lot and when he became 20 he became an firebending master. When he wants someting or he has a clear goal he would do a lot to achieve it, he has lots of passion. He hates to be in the air or to be surrounded by metal.. When he is in a conflict or something he will mostly just go outside and meditate for as long as he needs and then act. He is known for underreacting sometimes. From his 18th till 19th he lived a year with the fire sages on crescent island where the fire nation avatar temple was. There he picked up the habit to meditate a lot (you know with candles and then the flames get bigger or smaller because of his mood) and there he learned the true value of fire as passion, warmth and life. He often sparrs with the avatars to help them with bending and fighting in general. He is the head guard of Matsua **

**Ancestry: He is a son of an elite firebender, one of the firelord's counsellors. He and his family are seen as one of the 4 most elite families around and they have always lived in wealth. He is a descendant of Ty-lee, her daughter married this firenation counsellor of the firelord. **

**What Do They Wear: He always wears short black with a red t-shirt with golden lines of it with the fire nation symbol on it. He has a necklace with a golden symbol of the four nations on it and it is a sign of his family being pretty elite, he loves it. He never wears shoes because he doesn't like it. When he has to be more formal he has long black pants and a more formal red with golden t-shirt.**

**How Do They Look Like: He has dark brown eyes and pretty short blond hair. He has pretty sharp features and a hawk-like nose. He has a handsome face and a little scar running over his left cheek. He is a little bit under average height but even though people sometimes overthink him therefore that is one of the biggest mistakes you can make... **

**Any Other Information: He has great respect for all nations and is always curious to other bending styles and he would love to learn more about them and even 'translate' some moves of theirs into firebending. He always seeks for ways to improve his bending even though he already is a master.)**

_Kichiro Kimura(Matsua)(Southern Air Temples)_**(** **Gender: Male**

**Age: 50**

**What Nation Are They From: Southern Air Temple**

**Bend Anything: Air (master)**

**Who Do They Protect (Nakashima or Matsua or both): Matsua**

**Weapons: Airbending**

**Personality: Kichiro is calm and patient, like many of the air nomads. However, he does love children and will often Matsua in any way he can. He is very kind, yet also has a slight sense of humor much like Monk Gyatso did. Although, he is a very skilled bender and will protect the avatar with his life.**

**What Do They Wear: He wears the traditional Air Monk robe and a bead necklace like Aang eventually had.**

**How Do They Look Like: Kichiro is bald with air bender tattoos, along with a small mustache and beard. He has the traditional dark hair and gray eyes.**

**Any Other Information: Kichiro is actually the brother of Katsuro, making him Sora's uncle. Since he doesn't have any children of his own, he often thinks of Sora, Matsua and even Nakashima as his own.)**

_Nanaharo Hatsuharu(Matsua)(Fire Nation)_**(Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**What Nation Are They From: Fire Nation**

**Bend Anything: Fire**

**Who Do They Protect (Nakashima or Matsua or both): Mastua**

**Weapons: Firebending**

**Personality: Is very shy but when he needs to be brave, he will be. Is a sweet person and will do anything to protect Matsua from any harm.**

**What Do They Wear: The Fire Nation uniform.**

**How Do They Look Like: Brown hair, green eyes, tall, and muscular.**

**Any Other Information:**

_Ogawa Hakimo(Matsua)(Water Tribe)_**(Gender: Male**

**Age: 22**

**What Nation Are They From: Northern Water Tribe**

**Bend Anything: Water**

**Who Do They Protect (Nakashima or Matsua or both): Matsua**

**Weapons: Waterbending**

**Personality: Is very protective and is perfect for the job as a guard.**

**What Do They Wear: The water tribe uniform.**

**How Do They Look Like: Black hair, blue eyes, tall, and muscular.**

**Any Other Information:)**

**Both:**

_Luxer Vang(both)(Fire Nation)_**(** **Gender: Male**

**Age: 25**

**What Nation Are They From: Fire Nation**

**Bend Anything: Fire**

**Who Do They Protect (Nakashima or Matsua or both): both**

**Weapons: bending**

**Personality: doesn't talk much and is very serious.**

**What Do They Wear: Fire Nation uniform.**

**How Do They Look Like: Black long hair up to their shoulders, green eyes, tall, and tan skin.**

**Any Other Information: no, not really.)**

_Raigo(both)(Fire Nation)_**(** **Gender: Male**

**Age: 19**

**What Nation Are They From: Fire**

**Bend Anything: None**

**Who Do They Protect (Nakashima or Matsua or both): Both**

**Weapons: A black samurai sword and a flower sword guard or tsuba.**

**Personality: Raigo is an honorable person who never cheats in a fight or in any games. He takes his job as a guard very serious, in fact a little too serious. He's very suspicious of anyone who approaches the Avatars and will be ready to draw his sword against anyone. He never trusts what anyone says so he always does his own information gathering to see if any info is true. He does get depress if he loses sight of the Avatars and starts saying he has failed them.**

**What Do They Wear: He wears Samurai like armor with the white lotus symbol on his chest. The armor is red and brown colored. Under the armor he wears the white lotus uniform **

**How Do They Look Like: He has a tan skin, black colored hair and is buzz cut style. He has a scar over his right eye but can still see through it. 6'0 in height and is muscular in body.**

**Any Other Information: He is part of the white lotus.)**

_Midori Tanaka(both)(Northern Water Tribe)_**(** **Gender: Female**

**Age: 36**

**What Nation Are They From: Northern Water Tribe**

**Bend Anything: Water**

**Who Do They Protect (Nakashima or Matsua or both): both**

**Weapons: waterbending**

**Personality: Midori is kind and gentle natured, making her an excellent healer. Although she is sweet, she won't hesitate to attack anyone who threatens the avatars' safety. She is a very good protector and often reminds them to look after each other.**

**What Do They Wear: She wears a dark blue dress with pants under it. Don't be fooled by her appearance. She's a skilled fighter.**

**How Do They Look Like: She has dark brown hair in a low ponytail with two small braids that hang down in the front. She has tan skin and brown eyes. **

**Any Other Information: Midori is an expert in healing and medicine. She acts as a nurse to the avatars and is usually the one who tends to their injuries/illnesses.)**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much again!**


	3. Prolouge

**The New Avatars**

_**Prolouge**_

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters besides Nakashima and Matsua and the plot of the story. The other characters belong to all those authors who submitted their own characters.)**

* * *

"This is never going to work, Zale," Uri, the runaway Fire Nation princess, whined and crossed her arms, as she looked up at the invention that Zale was creating. It was nearly finished; it just needed a couple more minutes of work and it would be completed. Though Uri knew it wouldn't work; it just wasn't possible. Not two hundred years ago and not now.

"Will you shut it, Uri? ! Do you want to be a part of this, or not?" questioned Zale, frustrated by all the negativity. "This will work! One way or another; I'll make it work," he grinded his teeth together, concentrating on his work.

"You watch who you are talking to, Zale!" exclaimed Uri. "I might be a runaway, but you still have to respect royalty!"

"My God, Uri, just let the man finish his little gadget," Aoira walked up to Zale and hugged him from around his waist (Takai and Naoki close behind). She whispered in his ear: "Don't worry, honey, I believe this will work," she smirked evilly to herself and kissed Zale's cheek.

"You, uh, really think so, Aoira?" he stuttered, interrogating her as he calmed down by her smooth voice ringing in his ear. Aoira was really the only one who could really calm him down.

"Oh, I know so," she smiled wickedly at him. She walked around him, trailing her index finger across his back and chest until she was right in front of him, facing him directly. "Now do what you have to do to get this machine started up," she ordered him and walked back to an empty, dark corner of the room with Naoki and Takai.

"Aoira, what are you doing?" Naoki asked her. "You aren't really going to go along with this, are you?"

"Only for a little while longer," she whispered to her followers in a hiss, "once he has that machine started up, he can help us find those Avatars. Who would've known that two would be born at the same time as twin Avatars? Anyway, we could finally destroy the chain of Avatar lives and be victorious," she made her hands into fists and tilted her head up, closing her eyes, and smelling the atmosphere above as if she can already smell the victory of her plot.

Suddenly, they heard a dozen clicking sounds at the same time, coming from the machine Zale was still working on. A light flashed bright throughout the dark room and lighted everything up in its path.

Zale laughed loudly and evilly. "I've got it! It works! I actually have it working!" he screamed triumphantly.

He squinted his eyes through the bright, illuminated light that the machine was emanating. Within another minute, a silhouette of a person wearing the ancient type of Fire Nation uniform started to form. Then, the person was finally so close to the group, she was recognizable.

"What took all of you so long? My face was almost starting to wrinkle," Azula's voice echoed throughout the time machine Zale invented. She dusted off her uniform and crossed her arms, looking at the group. "Well?"

"Grandmother," Uri fell to her knees and bowed down to Azula. As did everyone else.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, it was kind of short, but it's just the prologue. :D I hoped you liked the start of The New Avatars! Tell me what you think of the plot so far! R&R! Oh, and if you haven't submitted a character for SHADOWGRL97's Legend of Korra story, you really should! :)**_


	4. The Beginning

_**The New Avatars**_

_Chapter One_

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any characters from the show you recognize. They belong to the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own the characters Nakashima, Matsua, Kawazoe, and Yamashita and the plot of the story. All the other characters belong to those authors who were so kind to submit a character for this story.)**

_The Beginning_

"No, no, no!" Master Tamako, Nakashima and Matsua's earthbending instructor, exclaimed. "You are doing it all wrong, Nakashima! You have to feel the earth, not the power of the push you give on the earth!"

Nakashima was on the edge of bursting into a huge fireball from all the anger she had towards Tamako at the moment. She wouldn't leave her alone! Nakashima tried her best to simply push a rock, but she just couldn't. Why does she need to learn any other element besides the one she was born with, anyways? Yes, she and her twin sister were the Avatars, but so what? Why was it so important for the Avatar to learn all four elements? She had to admit, she wasn't perfect at firebending; that's why she still had Master Katen for that, but she was better than average.

"Naka, just try it again; I'm sure you'll get it this time," encouraged Matsua. "Just feel the earth beneath your feet."

"Fine, I'll try my best," Nakashima took in a deep breath and got into the stance Tamako had showed her. She closed her eyes, concentrating, and then pushed her arms forward just to open her eyes and realize that nothing had happened at all. The rock that she had imagined crashing into a tree on the other side of her gate was exactly where it was when she opened her eyes. "Ugh! Why can't I get this right? !" she shot fire at the rock, furious. "Matsua can do it perfectly! Why can't I?" she stomped her foot on the ground, frustrated.

"Because you are still not listening to me, Nakashima!" Tamako yelled at her with more force than ever before. "You think you can just master an element from one day to another! Well, that's not how easy things are! I tell you and tell you over and over again to feel within the earth, but of course, you do the exact opposite! The more I tell you, the faster it goes through one ear and out the other! Matsua, show her how to properly move a rock's position."

"Um, okay…" said Matsua, unsure by this request. She really didn't want to show off in front of her sister, but she got into the same stance Nakashima was in a minute before and shoved the rock forward as if it were as simple as moving a feather. "Uh, see, Naka? It's not so difficult. Now you try," she smiled at her sister.

"Easy for you to say," Nakashima exhaled deeply, "you were born an earthbending and are a natural at firebending," she said, envying her sister.

"I am _not _a natural at firebending and you know that! And plus, I'm probably getting better at firebending because you taught me everything I know about it! If it weren't for you, I'd be twice as terrible a firebending now!" Matsua tried to make her feel better. "C'mon, how about we go and eat some fire flakes with our friends Opal and Onyx?"

"All right," Nakashima agreed, smiling a little. "Wait," she whispered to Matsua, "don't we have to ask the warden first, though?" she gestured toward Master Tamako.

"Be nice," Matsua ordered, "and yes, we should," she walked over to Tamako and asked her for permission to leave the lesson.

"As long as you make Nakashima practice her earthbending once she comes back."

"Don't worry, I will!" said Matsua happily and grabbed onto Nakashima's arm, pulling her inside of the house toward their parents room. She knocked on the door and their father, Kawazoe, opened the door. "Hey, Daddy! Could Naka and I go to the fire flakes stand in town with Opal and Onyx?"

"As long as you are being protected by Raigo, Ishimaru, and Nanaharo," he confirmed, uncertain about letting Ishimaru and Nanaharo guard them. "And be back before dusk."

"Yes, Daddy," Matsua grinned and they walked out of their house with the three guards standing behind them. Nakashima couldn't help but glance over at Ishimaru and blush. She had always had a little crush on him, but she would always ignore her feelings, seeing that he was her guard and her dad would never allow it.

"Hey, guys!" they heard Opal and Onyx running up to them. "What brings you two here and, um," Opal glanced at their guards, "some of your guards?" she asked.

"Well, we came to look for you so we can go eat fire flakes and rest from our earthbending lesson," explained Matsua. "So shall we all go?" she glanced at Nanaharo and smiled.

"We are ready when you are, Avatar Matsua," Nanaharo bowed respectfully.

"Oh, c'mon, Nanaharo, we've known each other for years! Call me Matsua! And please, you don't have to bow to me; I'm not royalty or anything."

"Might as well be, but very well, Matsua," he beamed back at her.

The seven of them all walked to the fire flakes stand and waited patiently in the line. After a couple of minutes, they realized that the line hadn't moved forward at all. Nakashima looked over to the first person in line and noticed that she was being screamed at by the owner of the stand.

"Not enough money, no fire flakes! And that is final!" the owner growled and screamed: "Next!"

Nakashima shoved her way through the crowd toward the girl that didn't have enough money to pay for the fire flakes. Matsua followed her along with their three guards, curious to see where her sister was off to. Nakashima guessed that Opal and Onyx stayed back in line to save their spots. Once she was in talking range with the girl, she introduced herself, her sister, and the guards. The girl introduced herself as Shigure.

"Would you like the extra money you need for the fire flakes?" Nakashima asked her kindly. "I wouldn't mind loaning you some money."

"I don't need your money, Avatar, or your sympathy," Shigure responded. "I'm fine with the way I am and the way I live; I don't need any of your rich treatment."

Nakashima and Matsua were taken aback. "I was just trying to be nice!" Nakashima explained. "And you seemed hungry, so I wanted to you to have at least those fire flakes to eat."

"I already told you: I don't need your money!" Shigure walked past them into a deserted alley, obviously furious.

"Should we follow her?" queried Matsua.

"No," warned Raigo, "that would be too dangerous. Your father gave us strict orders about protecting you and we, as your guards, will not fail his request."

"But she's obviously going to be in danger going into that alley! We have to warn her!" Nakashima shouted.

"She's not our responsibility," Ishimaru spoke up, directly toward Nakashima. "You are my responsibility, Nakashima, and Matsua is Nanaharo's responsibility. We need the two of you to lay low and out of danger's way, do you understand?"

"Please, Ishimaru! The job of the Avatar is to protect his or her people, correct? And since Matsua and I are the new Avatars, we want to help Shigure whether she likes it or not," Nakashima established stubbornly.

"You aren't going to buy that, are you?" Raigo interrogated Ishimaru. "We have to get them back to their house before they get hurt! We're already pushing our luck by allowing them to be in public where there are many people out here who would like to see them gone."

Nakashima looked up at Ishimaru with pleading eyes, hoping her old trick would have the same effect on him even after all these years. Ishimaru nodded, and Nakashima jumped up excitedly. "Yes! Thank you, Ishimaru!" she hugged him and started to walk with Matsua toward the alley they saw Shigure walking into.

The alley was very dark which was very odd since the sun was still up in the sky and shining bright. They saw Shigure sitting against one of the walls of the alley. Matsua and Nakashima ambled up to her. When Shigure saw them, she scowled.

"How many times do I have to tell you Avatars that I don't want your money?" Shigure stood up, defensive.

"Yes," a voice echoed through the alley. The atmosphere of the alley suddenly got even more ominous than it already was, "how many times does she have to tell you?" Two figures exposed themselves from the shadows; Azula and Uri. "Good job, Shigure, for luring the Avatars toward us."

"What are you talking about, lady? I don't even know who you are!" yelled Shigure, innocently confused with the situation.

"Well, you should know ancient royalty! Do you not know your history, girl?"

"It can't be," Nakashima whispered under her breath, studying the girl who had been the one talking. She had seen many pictures of her in her Fire Nation history book; Azula, once the Fire Nation princess who tried to rule the world along with her father, Fire Lord Ozai. Then, she noticed the current princess right at her side. "There is no way you can be alive; you're dead!"

Suddenly there was the sound of running footsteps reverberating into the alley. Matsua and Nakashima instinctively turned around to see who it was.

"Is everything okay?" Nanaharo asked them. "We came to check up on you two."

"Oh, how cute," Azula said, "the guards came to protect the little Avatars. Let's see how well they can protect you from me," she smirked wickedly and punched blue fire at Ishimaru.

"Let's get out of here," Nanaharo held onto Matsua's hand, preparing to leave, but Uri, running the opposite way, jumped and swirled around in a circle of fire, threatening Raigo, Nanaharo, and Matsua with a sneer on her face. "You aren't going anywhere," she snarled at them.

Ishimaru pushed Nakashima behind him and started to blast fire balls at Azula protectively.

"Come and get me, redhead," Azula murmured intimidatingly and ran toward him, forming a huge wad of fire in her palms, preparing to shoot it right at Ishimaru.

"I can take care of myself, Ishimaru! You're going to get hurt!" Nakashima screamed and threw a fistful of red fire at Azula, clashing with her blue fire. "I don't know how you're even here, Azula, but you aren't going to win! You're going to lose, just like last time."

"Oh, am I?" Azula yelled back crazily. "Uri, get Shigure!"

Matsua and Nakashima had just noticed that Shigure was trying to escape from the fight and out of the alley. Uri stopped fighting Matsua, Nanaharo, and Raigo to capture Shigure. Once she had her, Azula leered and left with Uri and Shigure to the top of the building and out of sight. All they heard was Shigure crying: "Let me go! This all your fault, Avatars!"

"Are you crazy? !" Ishimaru screamed angrily at Nakashima. "She could've killed you!"

"But she didn't!" Nakashima crossed her arms. "I already get yelled at by Tamako; I don't need you to start screaming at me, too, Ishimaru. If it weren't for me, you would've been burned by that fire she was preparing to throw at you!"

"Stop arguing," Matsua said over their fight. "Do you realize what just happened?" she asked. "Someone who is supposed to be dead is alive and we have no idea how, but we have to find out. And by the looks of it, we owe it to Shigure to save her. We are going to get to the bottom of this."

_**A/N: I'm ending it right there! So what did you think? Azula's really back now! I really hope you liked it! I thank all the authors who favorite and followed and everyone who has reviewed so far! I wouldn't have had the motivation to write the rest of this fanfiction without you guys! I hope to see your review there, and I'll try to update chapter two next week. :D**_

_**~FantasyRW14**_


	5. Sorry!

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! You know with school and everything, it's difficult to keep up with my fanfics. :/ Though I do hope to update in a week or two; the latest being a month. So if you're still interested in reading this fanfic, give me a shout out or a review to know that I still have fans for this fanfic. If this isn't as popular as it was before, then I have no choice but to stop writing this story. :/ I do have a lot of homework, so what would be the point of writing a story that no one will even read? It will kind of be a waste of my time if it turned out that way… Hopefully you're all still out there, though! Anyways, thank you to all my fans, reviewers, and followers! I hope you all still want to read this story! :D

~FantasyRW15


	6. The Plot Arises

The New Avatars

Chapter Two

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any characters from the show you recognize. They belong to the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own the characters Nakashima, Matsua, Kawazoe, and Yamashita and the plot of the story. All the other characters belong to those authors who were so kind to submit a character for this story.)**

_Previously on The New Avatars:_

• _Aoira: _"Only for a little while longer," she whispered to her followers in a hiss, "once he has that machine started up, he can help us find those Avatars. Who would've known that two would be born at the same time as twin Avatars? Anyway, we could finally destroy the chain of Avatar lives and be victorious."

• "What took all of you so long? My face was almost starting to wrinkle," Azula's voice echoed throughout the time machine Zale invented. She dusted off her uniform and crossed her arms, looking at the group. "Well?"

"Grandmother," Uri fell to her knees and bowed down to Azula.

• "It can't be," Nakashima whispered under her breath, studying the girl who had been the one talking. She had seen many pictures of her in her Fire Nation history book; Azula, once the Fire Nation princess who tried to rule the world along with her father, Fire Lord Ozai. Then, she noticed the current princess right at her side. "There is no way you can be alive!"

• Matsua: "Do you realize what just happened?" she asked. "Someone who is supposed to be dead is alive and we have no idea how, but we have to find out. And by the looks of it, we owe it to Shigure to save her. We are going to get to the bottom of this."

_The Plot Arises_

"Let go of me!" struggled Shigure from Azula and Uri's grip. Shigure was very skinny with a loose red shirt and black pants that were ripped all up on the knees. Her black hair was very matted and sweaty from trying to escape. "I don't want to be a part of your stupid plan! You'll never be able to destroy the Avatars!"

"Quiet, peasant," snapped Azula, pushing Shigure onto a chair and tying her hands with rope to the back of the chair. "You're just bait. If you don't mess anything up, I'll consider not killing you."

Shigure tried to give the meanest look at Azula. Azula only laughed when she saw this. She left the room with Uri to find Aoira, Takai, and Naoki.

Shigure wasn't very scared of her, but she didn't underestimate Azula either. She knew that if she made a wrong move, she'll be seeing flames. She decided to stay quiet to not aggravate Azula any further. She looked around the room she was in. There was a huge machine with many gadgets in a big portion of the room. A boy about her age was pressing many buttons on the machine. He had messy black hair. She noticed that he had a scar across his neck, but his jacket was covering most of it. He also had a small tattoo on his wrist of the letters S.A. She wondered what that stood for.

The boy had turned around. He must've felt that quivering sensation when somebody had their eyes burning on someone's back. Shigure now noticed that he had an unusual eye color; purple. _He's not that bad-looking, _she admitted to herself.

"Who are you?" he turned completely around now to get a good look at Shigure.

Shigure's heart jumped, surprised that he actually spoke to her. "You know, the bait; the captive."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a name, captive?"

"Shigure. What's your name, techno nerd?"

"Zale," he felt no offense with the little name she called him. "Azula and Princess Uri brought you here?"

"Nope, my polar bear dog did. He flew me over here and I tied myself up. Yep, that's what I did," she said sarcastically.

"I don't like your crude humor, captive," his expression was emotionless. He turned back around and continued to work on the time machine.

Shigure frowned as he turned back around. She wanted to continue talking to him, but she guessed that he didn't appreciate her sarcasm. Which was a skill she was very good at. She shrugged it off. A couple of minutes later, she started hearing some voices in the other room where Azula and Uri had gone into. She tried to stretch her body a little more towards the room to hear their conversation more clearly.

"No, I know the Avatars will come and try to rescue the peasant," Azula started saying, "they won't miss the chance to be the heroes. Avatars tend to love that type of publicity with their people. Such idiots they are. I would use that kind of publicity to rule everything. Of course, once I had that chance, the Avatar stopped me. See what I mean? They always find that chance to ruin everything!" she exclaimed, infuriated.

"That's why they must be eliminated," Uri chimed in. "Who needs Avatars? The Fire Nation can take care of their people just fine without having these freaks trying to take our jobs. Now, I'm not saying that it's going to be easy to defeat them. I'm sure they're finding people to help them come and defeat us."

"Which is why we need to find more people for our group as well," Aoira said. "How many of us are there? Six? Not enough. Basically all of us are firebenders besides Takai and Naoki. We need more. Once we get that chance, I'll destroy both of them!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Azula laughed wickedly, humored. "I've been wanting to kill the Avatar for past two hundred years, girl. The one who will be doing the destroying is me."

"Oh, really? Who said you could be the leader of this group? I was more than sure that Uri was. I think Uri should be the one to decide. Uri and I are best friends-"

"I thought we-" Takai and Naoki began to say.

"Shh," Aoira shut them up. "As I was saying, I'm sure Uri will choose me to kill them. Right, Uri?" they all looked up at the princess.

Takai and Naoki frowned and went back to listening to the dispute between Azula and Aoira.

The princess didn't know what to say. She removed her bangs from covering her eyes and tucked it in behind her ear. She fixed her crown that her usual ponytail held in place. "First of all, we still don't even how to fight them. We don't know they're strategies. They probably have the best bending masters. Right now, we need to focus on defeating them and capturing them, then, we'll see who'll be the one to annihilate them," her strategic personality bursted out.

"Do you really think that your can actually tell your great-great grandmother what to do, Uri? I once wore that crown. Respect your elders! The one who will be making the plans will be me. The one who will be killing the Avatars will be me. The one who will be the leader will be ME. Do we have that clear?" Azula bursted out, balling her hands into fists.

They all didn't say a word. Although, Aoira sat there, bursting with anger. _No worries. I have my own plans, Azula. You just wait. You don't know me yet, old lady, _Aoira thought to herself, thinking of her evil plan and calming down at the thought of it.

Azula faked a smile. "Good! Now," she walked toward Zale, who was still making inspections on his time machine.

Shigure sat straight again, acting innocently as if she wasn't listening to their conversation. She still couldn't believe how they could've brought her back. Only to disrupt the peace the world is at again. She saw that Azula was going to speak with Zale.

"Zale, is it?" Azula said with a little flirtacious smile. She only did this to get her way. "I need you to bring one more important person."

"What are you doing, Azula?" Uri said as she and everybody else walked up to them. "Zale made this machine only to bring you here! If we bring anybody else, it could disrupt the time line! We're already taking our chances with you. Who else could you possibly need from the past?"

"Someone who could really help us. Someone I know very dearly," Azula sneered and whispered in Zale's ear who the person was.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Azula?" Zale's eyes had widened at the person Azula had whispered to him.

Everybody stood there curious to know who it was. Aoira felt even more anger towards Azula for stealing her technique on how to get what she wants from Zale. She also noticed the captive staring at Zale and Azula with a tinge of jealousy. _Oh, no, no, no. That won't do, captive. Don't need Zale going on your side, _Aoira said to herself.

"Does this look like a face who would not be sure, Zale?" Azula said very seriously. "Do it. If you don't, I have no problem throwing you out of here and killing you along with the peasant."

"Y-Yes, ma'am," he responded nervously. He got started. "He'll be here by tomorrow."

"Perfect," Azula smiled happily.

...

"Avatar Nakashima," Ishamuri said exasperated that she wouldn't listen to him. "Nakashima!" Ishamuri bellowed. Ishamuri had reddish-brown hair, with a very muscular body from playing a lot of sports in school. Plus, being the guards of the Avatars, he needs to be very muscular and fit and big. He had dark brown eyes and tan skin. So for a man this big to yell, it's like someone yelling into a microphone.

Nakashima jumped as he yelled at her. "What, Ishamuri? I need to do something about this! I mean, how could Azula be here? Matsua and I need to get rid of her before she does serious damage! Who else could they have brought from the past?" her eyes widened. "I don't even want to imagine..."

"You can't just go and fight her," he explained to her. "You need to learn all the elements. And I mean, you need to learn them perfectly. I've read much about her. She knows how to fight."

"Yes, but I'll have you, Matsua, and Nanaharo helping me fight her! Four against one. She doesn't have a chance against us!"

"She's probably as powerful as Fire Lord Ozai, Naka! How many people did Avatar Aang think he needed to fight him? Four! And this isn't just her going to fight you two. She's probably going to have a lot of back up! We need back up, too."

"So, what do we do, then?"

"I say," Matsua ran outside towards Nakashima and Ishamuri with Nanaharo, "we find some family friends," she brought out an old, dusty book that's been in their library since they were born. This book supplied people that are friends with their parents and also people who used to go to school with Nakashima and Matsua. "We need their help. I mean, only to help us defeat Azula's back up. We will defeat Azula and Uri on our own."

Nakashima took the book and started reading the first names on the pages. "This is perfect! Though this means we'll have to travel a lot..."

"Who cares? Better for us. It'll be more difficult for them to find us," smiled Matsua.

"All right! We leave in two days," declared Nakashima. She turned towards Ishamuri and Nanaharo. "Get all the guards, boys! We have a world to voyage," she smiled, excited that they finally have a start of a plan.

**A/N: I'm alive! I finally thought of a way to start this fanfiction again! I hope I still have my fans out there! Thank you for those who emailed me and constantly asked me to continue! Thanks to all who comment, favorite, and follow this story! I will set a goal to update every Friday. :) So, see you next week, fans! :D I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I would also appreciate many critiques. Anything the story needs more of, any grammar mistakes I have, and any ideas you have on your mind! I'm excited I'm finally back in the business. XD Oh, and if you still don't see your character here, don't worry, they'll come in at any point of the story! Just be patient; I promised your character will be part of the story, so I'll keep my promise. :)**

**~FantasyRW15**


	7. He's Back

The New Avatars

Chapter Three

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any characters from the show you recognize. They belong to the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own the characters Nakashima, Matsua, Kawazoe, and Yamashita and the plot of the story. All the other characters belong to those authors who were so kind to submit a character for this story.)**

_Previously on The New Avatars_:

• The boy had turned around. He must've felt that quivering sensation when somebody had their eyes burning on someone's back. Shigure now noticed that he had an unusual eye color; purple. _He's not that bad-looking_, she admitted to herself.

• "Do you really think that your can actually tell your great-great grandmother what to do, Uri? I once wore that crown. Respect your elders! The one who will be making the plans will be me. The one who will be killing the Avatars will be me. The one who will be the leader will be ME. Do we have that clear?" Azula bursted out, balling her hands into fists.

• "Zale, is it?" Azula said with a little flirtatious smile. She only did this to get her way. "I need you to bring one more important person."

• _Ishimaru: _"She's probably as powerful as Fire Lord Ozai, Naka! How many people did Avatar Aang think he needed to fight him? Four! And this isn't just her going to fight you two. She's probably going to have a lot of back up! We need back up, too."

_He's Back_

Zale was frantically pushing buttons on the time machine, making sure he did this as fast as he could so he wouldn't upset Azula. Little beads of sweat were forming on the top of his forehead, so motivated to slide down his face to create a trail of liquid that would stain his face. As soon as Azula walked into the room, those beads of sweat started to drop like a cascade of waterfalls. He was so nervous; he just didn't want to fail her. His black hair by now was even more messy and sweaty than normal.

Azula smirked evilly as she saw this. She strolled toward him and squatted down behind his chair; her tippy-toes supporting all her weight while her hands were on his shoulders and her lips very close to his ear.

"Are you almost done?" her breath collided with the side of his ear.

Zale's breath was taken away from him. "Y-Yes," he stuttered, "I'll have this thing, er, working in no time!" he smiled shakily, still pushing buttons.

"Good," Azula stood up, feeling accomplished. "Call me out here when it's ready," she smirked again at him and left the room.

Shigure couldn't help but laugh at what just happened. Of course, the jealousy was eating away at her stomach, but it was still quite humorous. Zale looked back at her and glared at her, hands trembling a bit. Shigure stared right back at him. Once Zale blinked, he gave up and went back to his time machine. Shigure smiled at herself in triumph.

It's been a day since Azula and Uri captured her and locked her up in this dump. She had a major back ache from sitting on the chair and sleeping there the whole night, feeling as if a disc in her spine had clashed with another disc. Her wrists were starting to get very pale and tender from rubbing her skin against the rope that they had tied behind the chair. _One more week of this and I'll only see raw muscle on my wrists, _Shigure shivered from the disgust at the thought of that image.

The only form of food they actually gave her to eat were some steamed vegetables and a half-eaten piece of meat, that God knows where it's from. Her stomach was growling most of the time, which wasn't something she wasn't used to. She was always hungry. It didn't bother her much anymore because she always knew that by the end of the day, she would have caught or fished or picked some type of food to eat.

Shigure looked around at her surroundings. She never really got to decipher the place she was at because she was too distracted either watching Zale as he played with his little machine or trying to hear Azula, Uri, and Aoira's conversations to see if they were coming up with something else. She thought of the place as a cave. There was stalactite on the ceiling, dripping water every now and then. _How did they find this dump? _she asked herself. There were torches on the side of the wall with the shadow of the flames dancing, reaching to the top of the ceiling. There were three passage ways deeper into the cave, forming the three rooms that had some flags with the Fire Nation symbol on it covering the openings as if they were the doors. The one closest to Shigure and Zale was the room that they would all discuss their plans. Since it was the closest, it made it easier for Shigure to hear their conversations.

"What are you staring at?" Takai said out of nowhere, causing Shigure to jump.

"Nothing," she lied. "What are you looking at, follower?" she felt a bit uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her.

"Follower?" Takai sneered, his eyes trailed all over her. "Ouch," he clutched his chest, walking slowly around her chair, examining her, "that hurt. I'm not a follower; I just agree with what Aoira goes with."

"Sounds like a follower to me. Can you please stop walking around me! You're making me dizzy," Shigure puffed out a bit of air, exasperated by Takai.

"Leave the peasant alone, Takai," Naoki grabbed his arm and started pulling him away. "Can you not flirt with every single girl out there?"

Takai shrugged, still having that snide look on his face, and he followed her back into the room.

Shigure rolled her eyes. "He is so a follower," she whispered and giggled to herself.

Shigure glanced toward Zale, hoping maybe that made him a tinge jealous, but he was still working on the machine. She frowned and looked down at her feet. She knew he wasn't going to like her. She's on the good side (at least she thought she was), and he's on the bad. _He'll probably end up liking Aoira or Azula, _she felt sad at the thought of it. _I'm just a peasant, a captive, bait. He doesn't want anything to do with me..._

Suddenly, a bright light poured into the room, coming from the time machine.

"YES! IT'S WORKING!" Zale screamed at the top of his lungs, very proud of himself. "WOO! I'VE DONE IT AGAIN!"

Everybody stormed into the room at Zale's shouting.

Azula made sure to be the closest, a wicked smile forming on her lips. "Things just got even better!" she laughed evilly, the sound reverberating from the walls, making it the only loud sound taking place at that moment.

...

Matsua was flipping through the pages of the book with the friends and family that they could use to help them. She was underlining the ones that they were definitely going to ask and leaving the other names blank if they were either too old or passed away. Matsua sat on the grass in her front lawn, sitting down, leaning against a tree. She had one pen in her hand and an extra one, lying on the top of her ear. She was very concentrated on the book.

Nanaharo came and sat next to her. "Do you think you should ask your bending masters to come with us, too? You and Nakashima still need to learn water and air. Will you have enough time?"

She looked up at him, thinking about this. "I truly don't have a clue... I don't even know how long this will take! What if by the time we bring everyone together, Azula has already won? Or what if we haven't mastered all our bending skills? What if we just don't win?" she pouted, looking into Nanaharo's eyes.

"Oh, we'll win," Nanaharo said, very sure of his statement, "Azula is half-crazy; she just wants to kill the Avatar, no matter who it is. That's all she's focused on at the moment. She's not going to practice her fighting skills. She already thinks she's the best; her ego gets in the way. She won't be able to even get passed one of you, let alone two."

"How do you know this for sure?"

"Because I know," he smiled charmingly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her a little to reassure her.

"Matsua!" Nakashima came running out of the house with a piece of paper in her hand. "Matsua, Matsua, Matsua!" she ran towards Nanaharo and Matsua, her hair flying all over the place from the wind.

"Yes?" Matsua raised an eyebrow.

"I just rented a jet!" Nakashima said excitedly, breathing heavily from the running. "I mean, it doesn't fly that high and it only seats twenty, but it'll work, right?"

"A jet?" she asked, unsure. "Who's going to fly it?"

Nakashima's smile fell into a frown. "Well, I didn't think of that yet... Eh, we'll find someone!"

"How much did all this cost?" queried Nanaharo.

"Don't worry about! I got it cheap!" she smiled.

Matsua and Nanaharo looked at each other with unsure expressions. "You sure about this?" he asked.

"I already paid for it, didn't I?"

Nanaharo shrugged. "I guess."

"Yay! My first time flying!" Nakashima jumped up joyfully.

...

A shadow started walking through the opening of the time machine. The silhouette of man started to form. His hair was long with a pony tail at the top of his head. His clothes looked raggedy and dismantled. As soon as everybody could see who the man was, the was a crowd of surprised yelps.

Shigure looked at him with a sarcastic smirk. "For the former Fire Lord, you look like a hot mess," she giggled at her own little joke there.

"Life in prison changes you, girl! Who are you to speak to me that way?" Ozai asked furious and offended. "No one talks to me that way!" he shot fire from each end of his extended arms, hitting the walls of the cave, only charring the surface of the wall. "I. Am. Back!"

_**A/N: Whoa, nice twist there, huh? :D I hope I did pretty well for this chapter. I tried to come up with something that would interest you guys, and I hoped it worked! Thank you so much for all the reviews! It means so much to me that my fans are still out there even though I vanished for a year! XD I'm still accepting any ideas that you have in mind and, of course, critiques whether they're good or bad! The more the merrier! I want to see if I can become a better storyteller and fix all my weaknesses when I write! Thank you again to all who review, favorite, and follow The New Avatars! :) You should also check out Avatar: The Undiscovered Avatars by Flicker the light and Jealous much? Oh please by shadowgrl97! These are amazing Avatar: the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra fanfictions, too! ^-^**_

_** P.S.: I did change my name to MythologyCrazed15 only because I thought that three years with same name was getting a bit boring. XD**_

_**~MythologyCrazed15**_


End file.
